Family Feud (1988)
This is chronicling the 1988 version of Feud. Main Game Face-Off At the beginning of each round, two members of each family come up to the main podium and play a mini-round for control of the question called "Face-Off". The host announced how many answers are on the board (which are always in order based on popularity), and then read a survey question and the first player to buzz-in gets to answer. The player to give the number one answer or have his/her answer be higher than the other player's answer won control, but without the "play/pass" option seen on other versions. In case of a tie (both answers with the same number of people who gave it) the player who answered first won control. If neither player gave an answer on the board, the players at the main podiums get a chance to answer for control. Main Question The family that won the face-off earns control of the question. The controlling family's job is to reveal the remaining answers hidden on the board with each correct answer adding points to the bank above the board. The answer's value is determined by how many people who gave it. Each player on the controlling team in turn gave an answer and if the answer he/she gave is correct, it is flipped over and revealed. Revealing all the answers on the board won the round (this is classified as a "Clean Sweep"). Giving a wrong answer at any time earned a strike; getting three strikes caused the team to lose control of the question, giving the opposing family a chance to steal by giving one correct answer. A successful steal won the round, but an unsuccessful steal gave the round to the first family. The winners of the round took all the points in the bank. Question Values The first few questions had its values be worth the number showing. Later on in the game, the values of all the questions would be doubled; and still later, all the point values would be tripled. Bullseye/Bankroll Round Starting in 1992, Family Feud instituted a new Bullseye round. This was the round that affected the grand prize for either family if and when they make it to Fast Money. In this round, both families started with a bankroll of $5,000 ($2,500 in the first half of the Family Feud Challenge). Five questions were asked to each pair of family members in a Face-Off fashion, and only number one answers counted. The first player to buzz-in with the number one answer added money to their own Fast Money bank; this resulted in a possible $10,000 in the first half or $20,000 in the second half. The syndicated version used this round from 1992-1994, with the doubled values. Scoring Here how they scored for each question: In the first half, each money amount increased in increments of $500. And in the 2nd half, each money amount increased in increments of $1,000. In 1994 when original host Richard Dawson returned, "Bullseye" was renamed "Bankroll". Plus the number of questions was reduced to three (worth $1,000, $3,000 & $5,000 respectively $1,500 & $2,500 in the first half), and only one member of each family played throughout the entire round. This resulted in a possible $7,000 in the first half or $14,000 in the second half. Winning The first family to reach 300 points won the game. For most versions, the goal is 300 points. Until 1992, dollars were used instead of points. Fast Money The winning family went on to play Fast Money for a grand cash prize. The winning family chose which two players will play the game. The first family member stood at center stage while the second family member went off stage to a soundproof area. The first player has 15 seconds (later 20) to answer five Family Feud questions. He/she has to give the most popular answer to each question. When he/she was done, the answers were reveled on a different board followed by the number of people who gave them. After all the answers were revealed and scored, the second player came out and took his/her turn. The second player had 20 seconds (later 25) to answer the same five questions but with one exception: he/she cannot repeat any of the answers previously given by the first player or a double buzzer will sound, at which point the host says, "Try again." The contestant must give a different answer (the second player will also be charged for similar answers or an answer which fits into the same category as the first player's answer). When the second player was done, his/her answers were revealed and scored. The family wins $5 for each point made in the round, but if the two playing players reached 200 points or more, the family wins the grand cash prize. NOTE: Very rarely, the first contestant from the winning family playing Fast Money would get 200 points and win the big money all by himself/herself. During Ray Combs' tenure, whenever that occurred, he would trick the second player into thinking that the first player did terribly and then ask him/her five phony ridiculous questions. Grand Cash Prizes The grand cash prizes were different depending on the series: *'Daytime Versions (1988-1992)' - $5,000 *'Syndicated Versions (1988-1992)' - $10,000 Bullseye/Bankroll Here are the max values in terms of Bullseye/Bankroll money: *'Combs Version (1992-1994)': 1st Half - $10,000, 2nd Half/Syndicated (1992-1994) - $20,000 *'Dawson Version (1994-1995)': 1st Half - $7,000, 2nd Half - $14,000 Trivia Ray Combs hosted one more game show in his lifetime for The Family Channel (then Fox Family, now ABC Family) called Family Challenge ''in 1995 before committing suicide in 1996. Merchandise ''Main Article: Family Feud/Merchandise Family Feud Live! A live stage version of Family Feud originally debuted at the Foxwoods Resort & Casino in Conneticut along with several host including: Michael Burger, Marc Summers, Doug Davidson, David Ruprecht, Bob Goen and Roger Lodge. The show is produced in association with RTL Group offcials, including former television director Andrew Felsher, producer Cathy Dawson and others who have worked on the original TV version along with other game shows. It also briefly ran at two Atlantic City casinos in 2006. PhpThumb_generated_thumbnailjpg.jpg Set1.jpg Set2.jpg Set3.jpg Set4.jpg Set5.jpg Set6.jpg In 2013, a touring version of the live stage show was played mostly at state fairs in the US and Canada, including the Calgary Stampede. Actress and former talk show host Caroline Rhea currently hosted this edition, making her the first woman to host an official iteration of the game show. w-caroline-rhea.jpg 1297439047620_ORIGINAL.jpg 8622679.jpg The set mostly resembles the 1988-94 Combs era and the format emulates from the TV show itself (except the 1994-95 era with four families on each team instead of five), two sets of five contestants (usually unrealated audience members) go through the main portion of the game. after that, two additional audience members play the Fast Money round. additional, Video of funny moments from the many incarnations of the series along with a brief history of the show itself is also shown. Photos Poster Ad CBS era Poster_Ad.gif 1988-1994 Series Ray_Combs_Set.jpg feud_combspremiere.jpg familyfeud1992set.jpg 185px-Ray_Combs_Face-Off_1.jpg Ray_Combs_Face_Off.jpg Survey_Borad_1990.jpg feud6.JPG combsset.JPG 57c0.jpg Bullseye_Comes_Down.jpg 185px-Bullseye_(Combs)_2.jpg 185px-Bullseye_(Combs)_3.jpg 185px-Ray_Combs_Fast_Money.jpg familyfeudfastmoney.jpg Combs_Fast_Money_Board.jpg 185px-MGTVRedFamilyFeud88.jpg 185px-MGTVBlue.jpg familyfeud1990endinglogo.png Question Card from the series Family-Feud-TV-1988-movie-props.jpg Family-Feud-Question-Card-Barbie-2.jpg 1993 "Opryland" Series Opryland05.jpg 185px-Opryland02.jpg 185px-Bullseye_(Combs-Opryland)_1.jpg 185px-Bullseye_(Combs-Opryland)_2.jpg Combs_'93_board.jpg Opryland02.jpg Opryland06.jpg Opryland07.jpg Opryland11.jpg Opryland12.jpg Opryland13.jpg Promo Ad for the 1994-1995 series 18041994.jpg 1994-1995 Series Feud1994.jpg dawson94set.jpg 185px-Dawson's_Return_Set_2.jpg Richard's_Return_To_Feud_'94.jpg 1994familyfeudblueset.png 10_feud94_dawson.jpg 11_feud94_dawson.jpg deleonfeudset.jpg 185px-Bankroll_1.jpg 185px-Bankroll_2.jpg ff94faceoff.jpg 13_feud94_setshot.jpg 0 (2).jpg Family_Feud_'94_Survey_Board.jpg surveyboardthird.jpg 185px-Ff1994.JPG 1994familyfeudredset.png 526x297-GD-.jpg familyfeudfastmoney.png 4b97.jpg familyfeudmarkgoodsonproduction.png End_Logo.jpg Video Other Versions Family Feud (1976) Family Feud (1999) Celebrity Family Feud Category:Family Feud Category:Game Shows A-M Category:CBS Daytime Category:Syndicated Category:1988 Premiere Category:1995 Ending